


A Song of Light And Darkness

by hallieCB3



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Star Wars - Game of Thrones Crossover, Star Wars AU, minor Jonerys, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3
Summary: After Exegol, Ben is not really gone yet.But he wakes up on a different place, where power games are played with magic... and dragons.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 16





	1. Ben I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I've had this Twitter prompt for ages and it's basically slightly inspired on "A Yankee on King Arthur's court" but make it Reylo and throw a little bit of Game of Thrones for good measure.
> 
> And yes, we might see popping by a fallen Dragon queen in the process of Rey rescuing Ben from where he is now...

He felt cold, but a pleasant kind of cold.

He was floating on a soft and sweet wave, with his eyes closed, not feeling anything at all. All the pain caused by the injuries sustained while falling into the pit and climbing back up, scared since he could not sense Rey anymore, was gone.

He remembered the excruciating feeling of ache all over his body when his hand finally gripped over the edge of the chasm he had been thrown down by the greatest foe of his family. But then, the sight of a slender inanimate body a distance from where he was hardly standing, made him use any lingering energy he had to move any way he could to reach to Rey.

He clearly remembered the despair he felt when he finally got to her what it felt like ages later, and took her body in his arms but she was unresponsive. He looked all around him, the Sith temple empty, looking for a sign of hope that could help him get Rey back.

He knew he should have been there, defeating Palpatine aside her, he knew it was so unfair that she had to die after being just a mere vessel of the Force and all of the Jedi who helped her defeat the greatest Sith but didn't seem to care her life was taken in the process.

Her eyes were lifeless and seeing it was actually way more terrifying for him than facing the whole Resistance, who would not doubt to ask for his head for all the crimes committed as Commander and then Supreme Leader of the First Order.

He then remembered what she had done for him when they were fighting over the ruins of the second Death Star, and focused all his Force to bring her back. He realised that, with all he had been through, the effort might as well kill him; however, for many reasons, he knew it was the right thing to do, especially because he could not think of anything worse than to live in a galaxy without her.

All of it was gone. He felt almost as pleasant as when he finally felt her hand reaching his own, and opening his eyes he saw hers looking at him, and heard the sweetest sound he could hear, his real name on her lips with relief. Suddenly everything was right when they finally kissed, and he smiled, feeling such a strange feeling as if smiling was a foreign gesture for his face.

But he wasn't there anymore. He didn't know where he was now.

All he remembered was falling over the ground and closing his eyes, like his living energy was drained out of his body.

But was he a Force-ghost now?

He knew Anakin and Luke were, and probably his mother would be a Force-ghost now too. But would his crimes allow him to become part of the Cosmic Force once dead?

He had no idea if a Force-ghost would feel his body as solid as he felt now, he realised he could feel his body lying over a cold surface, but his eyes would refuse to open.

One thing he didn't know is that Exegol was actually a place where a portal to the World Between Worlds was located, and that he was not actually dead.

His body had disappeared from sight, and all Rey had been left with were the garments he was wearing.

But his body was taken somewhere else.

Unable to resist any more, he opened his eyes.

He had no idea where he was now.

It looked like the insides of a temple, an enormous structure with pillars around him, with walls covered with a hundred hues of red, yellow, gold and orange.

For a moment he thought he was inside the Royal Palace of Theed, where his grandmother Padme had ruled as the brave and loved Queen Amidala of Naboo.

A female figure approached to him, all dressed in red robes, with red hair and blue, piercing eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I?". He felt his voice was hoarse for lack of use.

"My name is Kinvara, welcome to Volantis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Next we will find out what happened to Rey and how she finds about this.


	2. Rey I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to move on, but her dreams show her that in order to go forward, you must go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is really an interesting crossover since I am a big Star Wars and Game of Thrones fan so this is going to be mostly a Reylo-centric story, but it will have its Jonerys part. So this is where we mostly find Rey at the beginning of this.

She was alive. But was she, in fact, living?

Of course she was helping the Resistance to rebuild from the chaos the First and the Final Order had left behind.

She didn't stay in Tatooine. She had no idea why she went there in the first place.

Part of her wanted to come back to that moment where she was standing in the Millennium Falcon, looking at him, kneeling with such a weight in his eyes. She would have give everything that she had to erase everything that happened in between then and now. Perhaps not everything, but at least some of her words and choices and even the surname she had taken. She was happier when she felt she was Rey Nobody, and even without having a legacy she was worth on her own, and worth of any saber she had wanted to wield. 

But especially, because he was still alive too.

She had to move on, and at the eyes of her comrades, she was the same Rey they had met before. But she felt different.

She tried to focus as much as she could on whatever task she had at hand, and perhaps thinking ahead of what the Force would ask of her, what about the future of the Jedi, but she was not ready yet. At certain moments she just wanted to be like everyone else, not caring about legacies or such. So she tried to tire herself as much as she could every day so by night she could just fall asleep, her limbs numb and heavy with tiredness.

But her dreams would give her trouble too.

She would dream of the cave in Ahch-To. And then her dreams would become way more diffuse and abstract, giving her glimpses of another life, or things that would not happen anymore.

But the last dream showed something different.

All she remembered was seeing a majestic city by the sea, and looking at the horizon, where she expected to see perhaps a ship flying through the clouds, she saw a huge, dark flying creature with fangs and huge wings. It was easily the size of the Millennium Falcon or even bigger, and suddenly, she realised it could breathe fire.

She woke up with a jolt. From her days in Jakku, she remembered all the old stories about mythical creatures and such, but she could not remember hearing about such creatures.

Perhaps someone else would know what was that. She had no idea why or what was the meaning of those dreams.

But who could she ask about? Perhaps Maz could help her.

The hologram showed her expression looking at her with interest while she tried to describe that strange creature.

"It seems to me you are talking about dragons."

She might have taken a quizzical expression upon Maz, who added:

"That sounds to me like Arkanian dragons. But they've been gone for a while, even before my time."

But Rey could see that dragon so real and full of life in her dream. And she didn't get why images of the cave in Ahch-To kept showing on her dream.

So, without letting anyone know, she had the same impulse she felt when she left to go to Snoke's ship and went back to Ahch-To to find what was all about.

The place had bitter memories for her. Perhaps because it was the place where that strange connection with him had started. And thinking about going back to the cave in some way reminded her of how alone she felt, but back then there was someone like her who told her she was not alone.

How different it was now! She was most of the time surrounded by people, fellow Resistance fighters, her beloved friends and acquired-family, but felt even more alone than ever.

She knew she was dreaming that night,when she had just arrived to the island and decided to take some rest before going in the cave. She could see him again, calling her name softly. "Rey", and she could see the same city by the sea, but she had the feeling it was not a dream. But he was gone! How could that not be a dream? 

She woke up with a even more resolute perspective that she had to go through the cave again.

With a chuckle, she remembered Master Luke's words: "You're going to lose yourself to the dark side over a pair of pretty eyes".

She didn't care anymore. She needed to find out what was all that about.

It seemed like a repeat of the last time she was there. She had worn again that same attire with the vest, only leaving her hair half-down, like she had been wearing it to see him at the First Order ship. 

She fell again into the water, and when she reached the surface and saw the wall she had asked before "show me my parents" she just closed her eyes and something told her to focus and touch the wall. She expected the solid surface to start changing in order to show her something.

The only thing was that the surface wasn't solid anymore and she started falling inside the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> I loved TLJ, it's no secret so I basically wanted to go back to it in some way. So stay tuned to see what happened to Rey when she touched the wall!


	3. Ben II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to find answers while remembering how he get to Volantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Thanks for all the kind comments. I have some sort of outline but let's see where this story takes us!

He had never seen this place before.

It was as if he was walking on space, over the stars he would see from his cockpit while flying his ship.

But strangely, he had no trouble breathing. It felt as he was walking on a standard planet atmosphere, suitable for humans.

There were paths over this dark surface, traced with white lines. And there were voices surrounding him, but no one around him.

But the voices, he could swear some of the voices were familiar.

_"I might be the only person who knows what you really are."_

_"He's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him."_

_"Rebellions are built on hope!"_

_"I feel like because I can fight, I have to for those who cannot. And I think you might be the same way."_

_"I fear nothing... all is as the Force wills it."_

_"I only want the answers I deserve. Nothing more."_

_" I'm gonna be a pilot. Best in the galaxy."_

_"When we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it but solid and clear."_

_"Every choice you have made... has led you to this moment."_

_"Your focus determines your reality."_

_"Your father would have been proud of you."_

_"Darkness rises, and light to meet it."_

_"Sometimes there are things no one can fix."_

_"You were right about me. Tell your sister you were right."_

_"They may be willing to die, but I am not the one who is going to kill them."_

_"The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead."_

_"What you need, you already have. Unfortunately, you seem to be letting it all go."  
_

_" I need someone to show me my place in all of this."_

Especially hers.

There were paths on that strange place, leading to portals. Some of those portals showing him hurtful memories.

He saw one that got his attention. He thought of Theed and the grandmother he never met.

He woke up with a jolt.

He had been confused and went to a different place. A strange place named Volantis.

“Kinvara?”

“What is your name?”

“Ben.”

He was glad to be alive, to have a second chance when he thought it was all over for him but at the same time, he was discouraged. At first he though it was some kind of lost place in the Unknown Regions but it was clearly not.

He had no idea where in the galaxy he was now. According to Kinvara, after her looking at the flames, he seemed to have found a vergence between galaxies and come to a different reality.

At first he didn’t believe it. He asked her where he could find a ship, and when told, his eyes were full of despair. What they call ships there were merely boats to travel by water, not exactly ships to fly and travel on space.

Was this a cruel joke of the Force? To allow him to live but nowhere near the one he truly loved? The other half of his dyad?

He had been given a room to rest. His strength was not nowhere near its peak, he was still recovering from his injuries, and he somehow preferred to be asleep, since he would be able to see glimpses of her face and strange places.

Other than his despair and the multitude of questions that would flood his mind, these strange people would treat him well. Kinvara would come a few times to check on him, and ask him questions about the place he was from.

One day he was confident enough his strength would allow him to walk outside the High Temple, as he found out the place he was staying at was called, and he decided to take a stroll around the gardens.

He couldn't deny it was a beautiful place, wherever he was now.

Most of the inhabitants of the temple would be friendly with him as a guest but would not dare to approach him, as if they were afraid to bother him, so he found the gardens were mostly deserted when he was outside.

Except for one afternoon.

He saw a young woman sitting below a tree.

She was sitting on her own, and her face showed a great beauty, but also a great sadness. She looked as if she had been crying.

However, the way she looked regal and dignified and her complexion slightly reminded him of someone he met. The Last Princess of the House of Alderaan. His mother.

Her eyes were violet and she had beautiful and long silver hair. She was wearing a blue long dress with a long robe.

He didn't dare to disturb her and walked back to his room.

"Who is she?", he asked Kinvara.

"That's someone who arrived recently. She's Queen Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> All the voices were from either movies or animated series. Here's a list, in case you missed any of them:
> 
> Qi'Ra (Solo A Star Wars Story)  
> Leia (A New Hope)  
> Jyn Erso (Rogue One)  
> Leia (Rebels Season 2)  
> Chirrut Imwe (Rogue One)  
> Maul (Rebels Season 3)  
> Han Solo (Solo A Star Wars Story)  
> Rey (The Last Jedi)  
> Maul (The Clone Wars Season 7)  
> Qui-Gon Jinn (The Phantom's Menace)  
> Cassian Andor (Rogue One)  
> Snoke (The Last Jedi)  
> Padme (Attack of the Clones)  
> Anakin Skywalker (Return of the Jedi)  
> Ahsoka Tano (The Clone Wars Season 7)  
> Maz Kanata (The Force Awakens)  
> Obi-Wan Kenobi (Rebels Season 3)  
> Rey (The Last Jedi)
> 
> Oh yes, he and Daenerys will meet. And perhaps we'll have an idea where is Rey now?


	4. Rey II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is on a cave, but is it the same one she just left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> Yes, I know Ben has just seen Daenerys Targaryen and we were wondering about them meeting but where's Rey?  
> We'll find out now.

At first she thought she had come back to the same cave.

After that strange place she had gone through - that her mind could not still grasp at what she had just experienced - she had made a choice and it seemed it had taken her back to the same place.

But it seemed it was not the same place in Ahch-To.

It was a cave, but a different sort.

This was not as deep and large as the other cave she was in originally in Ahch-To. Also, even when she could see water around her, it was just a small pond, way smaller than the body of water she had fallen on for the second time, and there was a small cascade falling from above over the pond.

Also, she could not see the mirrors around. And it felt even colder. But not the type of cold that let her know there was darkness around: this was just plain cold weather, as being back in the outside of Starkiller Base where she had faced Kylo Ren fighting with their lightsabers for the first time.

Not a lot of time had passed since then, but it felt like something that happened a long, long time ago. 

She was still thinking of the voices she had heard on that strange place.

_"...you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other."_

_“I'm not used to people sticking around when things go bad.”_

_"That's how we're gonna win. Not fighting what we hate. Saving what we love."_

_"This is our most desperate hour."_

_"And in time, a new hope will emerge."_

_"Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to."_

_"Wherever I go, he goes."_

_"If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people."_

_"See you around, kid."_

_"I truly... deeply... love you and before we die I want you to know."_

_"Some leaders’ strength is inspiring greatness in others.”_

_"You're not alone."_

Some of the voices were foreign to her ears, but of course she would recognize always the sound of his voice. The deep tones that would take her back to that hut in Ahch-To, when listening to his words soothed her sorrows of feeling as desperately alone. 

In some way one of the portals showing a snowed landscape called to her from where she was and took the path leading to it.

A noise from one extreme of the cave made her come back to the present moment. She chose to hide in one of the cavities of the cave - which every passing moment she convinced herself it was not the same one she was in - while she was using the darkness to conceal her presence to any stranger.

She hadn't noticed a small entrance from that other side of the cave, that led to a space with large stones over the ground standing near the pond. 

A young man, wearing a cape with fur over his shoulders walked towards that space with a torch on his hand and stopped there, looking his surroundings as if it was a place he had been before. He looked perhaps a few years older than her, but in his face he showed desolation and suffering. His hair was loose with dark curls that reached his shoulders, with a short beard and some scars on his face that made her remember Ben. though this stranger was quite shorter.

Unaware of her presence, he started talking to himself, after a while of being silent, with his eyes full of unshed tears:

"You know nothing, Jon Snow. Truer words were never spoken. I know absolutely nothing. Had I know better, I wouldn't have done what I did to her, to my queen, to the only one I still love. I'm nothing but a Northern fool."

She had no idea what he was talking about. She had never heard that name, would he be friend to the Resistance? But which queen was he talking about? She had heard of some worlds having kings or queens as rulers but she had no idea which planet could be this one.

Without noticing a piece of the wall she had her feet on didn't resist her weight and she stumbled.

The man quickly turned his head towards the source of the noise and asked:

"Who is it? Show yourself!", he yelled while drawing his sword.

She tried to stand up, but she had injured her right ankle with the fall.

"Ouch!" She tried to keep her weight over the other leg, while grabbing the wall for support while moving to show her face. She didn't want to draw her lightsaber or her blaster without trying a peaceful approach. "I am with the Resistance. I'm Rey."

The stranger looked at her with a quizzical expression on his face, as if he didn't understand a word she had just said. She also noticed he was looking perplexed at her clothes. Would this be one of those planets that didn't interact that much with the rest of the galaxy? 

He didn't sheath his sword back, but moved the hand holding the torch as if making sure of something.

"You don't have blue eyes and you can speak."

Now she might have been the one with a perplexed look on her face. Why that was a big deal? People around the galaxy had different color of eyes and of course most of the humans she had met could speak!

"What?"

"For a moment I thought you were a wight."

"I have no idea what is a wight. I am here, looking for someone. Can you tell me which place is this?"

"You are beyond the Wall, in Westeros. I'm Jon Snow and I'm with the Free Folk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Well, here you have it. It was kinda obvious, but Rey did make it to the same world as Ben, but she is across the Narrow Sea and just met a brooding former King in the North.
> 
> And same as in the previous chapters, here are the voices Rey heard in the World Between Worlds:
> 
> Anakin Skywalker (Episode I The Phantom Menace)  
> Jyn Erso (Rogue One)  
> Rose Tico (The Last Jedi)  
> Princess Leia (A New Hope)  
> Obi-Wan Kenobi (Rebels Season 1)  
> Kylo Ren (The Last Jedi)  
> Din Djarin (The Mandalorian Season 2)  
> Maz Kanata (The Force Awakens)  
> Luke Skywalker (The Last Jedi)  
> Padme Amidala (Episode II Attack of the Clones)  
> Ahsoka Tano (The Clone Wars Season 4)  
> Kylo Ren (The Last Jedi)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
